Pokemon: Something Different
by xFatex
Summary: A little something different for people who like to read, or who like the general idea of Pokemon. Budding love story, Pokemon battles, potential non-descript violence.
1. Bad Dreams

A/N: I'm new to this, please bear with my writing.

I took some details, lore, etc. from all of my experiences with Pokemon. Whether it be some fan-made games that shed light on unanswered subjects, the retail video games, or the Pokemon anime. Some of this I'm coming up with on my own.

Lots of thanks to thesuzerain from /r/PokemonInsurgence for allowing me to use some content from his fan-made Pokemon game: Pokémon Insurgence.

I do not own Pokémon.

Chapter 1: "Bad Dreams"

The pursuer evaluated her surroundings as she chased the silver-haired woman through what looked like a forest trail. The silver-haired woman was sprinting as fast as she could from her pursuer, who was not far behind her. They finally came to an abrupt stop when the trail ended with a large body of water, accompanied with a boat ramp. The pursuer was now taking large draws of breath, trying to catch up to it.

"You're a damn good trainer, and you're a damn good fighter," the silver-haired woman had admitted, breathing heavily in between words.

She turned to face her pursuer.

The silver-haired woman stood about five feet, six inches tall. She had a very average but remarkably toned and curvaceous form that was hugged by a tight-fit blue jumpsuit, adorned with skirt-like frills that was very overdone, with the occasional red lines all over the outfit, and no shoes being worn.

She then drew a metallic silver handgun - which looked like it could tear a Wailord in half - and aimed it at her pursuer's head. "But it's time I got rid of you, _the old-fashioned way_ ," she declared as she narrowed her eyes.

 _ **POW!**_

-Saffron City - Monday, April, 13th

Fate gasped herself awake, her ears ringing from the loud sound in her dream. She was covered in sweat, and shedding a few tears from her strange and horrible nightmare. She ran her hands through her Russian violet hair that had been put up in a loose ponytail for sleeping, then let out a troubled sigh.

She then looked to her left, toward her alarm clock, to check the time, "5:08 AM" the clock read. She then checked her cell phone which was near her to verify the correct time, which it was. She had been woken up early from an uncanny dream that scared her enough to make her break sweats and cry while she slept, but she decided not to let it bother her, since she had an entire day of school in front of her.

The sixteen (16) year-old high schooler then sat up on her futon mattress, then looked to her window to see if it was still dark. It appeared as if the sun was getting ready to come up, some morninglight was evident.

The family Pokémon, a very friendly and helpful Mr. Mime, also known as "Meemee," had cracked open Fate's bedroom door, perhaps sensing that she was awake.

Meemee had cooed to Fate in a worrisome tone, "Mime?" Meemee was wearing his usual blue apron, as it was draping into the cracked door. After noticing that Fate was awake, Meemee stepped into her room, and immediately went to help Fate out of bed.

Fate was being propelled to stand up by their Pokémon housekeeper. Despite the fact that Fate didn't have any real Pokémon of her own yet, she still appreciated Meemee's help whenever he could give it.

She was dressed in her flannel pajamas, a button up long-sleeve top, and simple pajama pants. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, but still looked like a 'hot mess.' And her eyes were slightly baggy, probably due to her not getting enough sleep.

Fate is described as having a thin but somewhat broad figure, she stood at a nice five feet, six inches tall. Her eye candy features weren't very 'impressive' to some standards. Her bosom was very modest and her hips were matched with the same modesty, though it didn't matter to her. Her staggering hazel eyes could captivate even the most stubborn man. Her elbow-length hair is an odd Russian violet, which seems genetically impossible. But her hair has been the same violet hue since as long as she can remember.

Meemee led Fate downstairs to the kitchen, which was to the right at the end of the stairway. Her father had already finished cooking breakfast, and prepared a plate which was set on their family table for the both of them, as well as their family companion, Meemee, the Mr. Mime.

"Good morning, father," Fate said as she entered the kitchen, which also contains their dining area. Meemee and Fate had sat down at the family table, awaiting the family patriarch to sit with them.

The family patriarch - Norio - boasted a broad frame and short, black hair. His height was superior compared to Fate's, and he was always adorned with a kind and caring smile. He was wearing his button-up grey work shirt, tucked into a nice pair of khaki slacks, finished off with a black leather belt and black socks.

It was a very simple breakfast, two pancakes sided with an egg, as well as sausage, with a glass of orange juice.

It was not strange that their humanoid Pokémon sat at the table with the family. After all, Meemee had been at her father's side for as long as she could remember. Meemee gave a reassuring look to Fate and uttered out a "Mime," right before Fate's father sat himself at the table.

"Itadakimasu."

The two humans chanted their blessing, bowing their heads. Meemee simply chanted "Mime," for obvious reasons. Then they all began to dig into their food.

"Father - this is delicious," Fate had muttered out in-between bites of her food, nodding in appreciation. Meemee had called out "Mime" as he finished his food, the Pokémon usually ate fast, for no explainable reason. Meemee then bowed after he stood up from the table, pushed in his chair, and took his dishes, as well as Fate's now-finished plate to the sink to be washed.

Fate then stood up from the family table, quickly bowing and pushing her chair under the table. "Thank you, father. Thank you, Meemee. I'm going to go get ready for school, now," she announced, leaving her father and Meemee to finish what they were doing in the kitchen.

She trudged up the stairway, into the second floor's hallway, approaching her room, which was the first room on the left. Fate turned the brass handle, opening the door to her room, which had a simple rectangular layout: her futon mattress which was positioned at the middle of the room on the floor, a window directly across from the doorway, a short bedside table that contained a small battery-powered office lamp and her phone, as well as her alarm clock, and a closet door on the right wall, which is obviously where her clothes are located.

Fate closed her bedroom door behind her, then immediately walked to her closet, opening the door. She then disrobed her night clothes, showing her slim figure, then placed them in a basket that was inside the closet.

Hung up were 5 identical 'sailor' style school uniforms. A simple, white loose-fitted long-sleeve shirt, with a black collar adorned with white pinstripes, as well as a blue ribbon that fits underneath the collar and black cuffs at the end of the sleeves. A knee-length, black pleated skirt - which was also decorated with white pinstripes. Topped off with her white crew-cut socks, with 'mary sue' style shoes waiting at the doorway.

The violet-haired teenager then dressed herself up in her school uniform, knowing she had to leave in the next hour or so for school, topping off her school uniform by tying up her elbow-length hair into long pigtails, that hung symmetrical on either side. Her hair was parted slightly to her right, but she allowed her bangs to hang where they stayed after tying her hair up, as if to somewhat hide her hairline around her face.

Fate grabbed her messenger bag after getting dressed, which contained all of her necessities for school, then headed back downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, her father was seated at the family table, reading the newspaper from Saturday that he had missed, Meemee was dusting off shelves in the living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen. Suddenly, everyone in the home heard a knock on the door. Fate then opened the door, sure of who it would be at this ungodly hour. As expected, it was Fate's best friend from school, Ayuki Seraiki.

"Fate!" Ayuki had called out to her best friend, then ran in the opened door to hug her. After releasing her embrace, she turned to Fate's father. "Mister Chiura!" she excitedly called out while bowing toward her best friend's father out of respect, she had not noticed him before embracing his daughter. Her voice was a little more high-pitched than Fate's voice, Fate had cringed when she called out her own father's name right next to her, slightly annoyed by her piercing pitch. But she couldn't help it, they had always been there for each other, especially since Fate had transferred from Goldenrod City's Public Schools some years ago.

"It is fine, Ayuki, no need to bow, you are always welcome here," Norio explained, as an honest and kind grin stretched across his face.

"Mime?" Meemee cooed into the kitchen, poking his head through the doorway to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hi Meemee!" Ayuki had called out to the family's companion, then bowed toward him as if he were an elder. For all she knew Meemee could be older than her.

"Mime! Mime," Meemee had returned the bow then waved with a smile on his face, recognizing Fate's best friend's appearance, then quietly retired to the living room to finish what he was doing.

Ayuki had returned the wave to Meemee, then turned toward her friend, in a teasing manner, "Ready to go, Fatesy?"

"Yeah, let me get - my… shoes on," she stated while trying to slip her shoes on mid-sentence, which was successful.

"If you girls leave now you'll be almost twenty minutes early," Norio stated as they were making their way out the door.

"Oh, Fate," her father had called out before she closed the door. "Come straight home after school ends today." He made his point in a stern voice.

"Yes, father." She nodded as she closed the door leading outside from the kitchen, which was ironically the front door, as well.

Fate and Ayuki were identically dressed, they were almost similar in height, except Ayuki had average-length brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Ayuki also had a Poké Ball attached to a strap on her backpack, signifying that she was an 'official' Pokémon Trainer. Fate was never worried about it, since her father had never promoted Pokémon battling to his only child, and having Pokémon wasn't required for anything, except for Pokémon related activities.

The pair had just gotten across a busy road in Saffron City, traffic was congested, which meant that the sidewalks were soon to be congested as well.

"Fate?" Ayuki had decided to break the silence, as they were nearing their school that was located at the northern part of Saffron, a few roads up from the enormous Silph Co. building that they have grown used to.

"Yes?" Fate blankly responded, she could tell that her friend could see that something was bothering her, but she paid no mind. After all, she was only looking out for her best friend.

"Are you okay, Fate? You look a little worried, or stressed," she responded, "is there something bothering you? Oh, is it that _boy_ in class?" Ayuki had teased her friend, in order to cheer up her obviously troubled mood.

Fate's face then turned an embarrassing reddish hue, they both knew who she was talking about. Fate had a crush on another transfer student at their private academy, she had wanted to muster up the courage to talk to him, but she had feared being rejected, like most people.

"N-no, that's not it," her face was still blushing red after her friend had teased her, though on the inside she thought it was sweet that Ayuki was looking out for her. "I had a weird dream last night, Ayuki, it kinda scared me" she admitted.

Ayuki listened to her friend as they were nearing their school, then softly responded while rubbing Fate's back, "It's okay, Fate, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Yuki," Fate uttered out in an honest tone.

"No problem!" Ayuki had squealed in her normally excited tone as they now approached the school's gate, which was opened until classes started.

"Chansu Academy," read the sign next to the entrance.

Some students had been outside socializing, studying, or interacting with their Pokémon. There was even a pair of students who were battling their rodent-like Pokémon, causing a mild scene that included a circle of boys cheering and booing.

Fate and Ayuki simply walked passed the commotion and headed up the stairs that led to a pair of glass doors, which opened to the main hallway of their school. The main hallway - much like the rest of the hallways in the school - had white, polished, square tile flooring, which was seen in every hallway and most of the classrooms, aside from some extra-curricular rooms that required carpet. The walls were cinder blocks painted white, to match the floor. And black lockers lined the hallways, where students would store their classroom shoes and surplus supplies.

After the pair walked down the main hallway for a few minutes of small talk, they arrived at their lockers - which were right beside each other - and exchanged their 'outside' shoes for their classroom shoes. Once their inside shoes were on their feet, they paced toward their classroom, which was a few doors further down the hallway. "Classroom 1-H," it had read on the sign.

Ayuki had decided to open the classroom door for her friend, which was no issue as she turned the brass handle - knowing the classrooms were all unlocked, since the teachers always arrived early.

Fate walked in as her friend insisted for her to do so, she noticed the teacher sitting at her desk reading the morning paper before the day started. "Good morning, Misses Hattori," the two girls projected her voice toward the teacher's desk in unison. "Good morning, Miss Chiura, Miss Seraiki," she called out, noting the early arrival of two more of her students. Fate looked to her left, seeing if anyone was seated yet, then she noticed who was here before them. Her eyes had widened and her face had turned a slight reddish hue, similar to when Ayuki mentioned a ' _boy_ ' on their way to school.

There he was, Gregory Black, a Unovan transfer student. He was sitting in his desk, with his bag slung on the back of his chair, which had three Pokeballs, all of them the standard sort - red top half, silver bottom half, with the black outline splitting the two halves, and a silver button that would send the Pokémon out whenever he had needed it. He looked up at Fate, then their hazel-colored orbs met each other. This ' _boy_ ' looked much older than his age implied, but he was sixteen, just like her. He had short, brown hair which seemed basic, aside from the 'cow lick' that made some of his hair up front swoop upwards - which Fate thought was adorable. He didn't look anywhere close to a Kanto native - which made sense, he had a face that sported a goatee that stretched from his chin to his sideburns, and underneath his chin, but didn't touch his neck. His facial hair was trimmed to look neat, so he wouldn't look disorderly when he had to go in public. He stood about six feet tall, with broad shoulders and chest - it was rare for him to have bad posture, which Fate thought was attractive, but couldn't do those things herself.

When they entered the classroom, all of the desks were arranged in six columns of five on the left side, facing the enormous chalkboard that was on the right, attached to the wall that was perpendicular to the door. On the same wall that the door was on, there were bulletin boards containing important school and class information, which included the bell schedule and the school's newspaper. On the opposite wall near the sixth column there are windows that allow natural light to come into the classroom. In the corner in front of the sixth column is the teacher's desk.

Fate approached her desk, which was the fourth desk in the sixth column - second to the end, a few feet from a nearby window. Ayuki's desk was behind Fate's. On the fifth column, third seat, was Fate's daydream. Gregory had been doodling something in his composition book for the few minutes that Ayuki and Fate had been in the classroom. Fate tried to peek over to see what he was drawing. Much to her surprise, it seemed as if Gregory was drawing and doodling in doujinshi layout. As soon as Fate attempted to mutter a word concerning what he was doing, he closed the book and slid it into his backpack, swiftly noticing Fate was watching him.

Gregory cocked an eyebrow upward toward Fate, "Uh…?"

Fate did it, she got caught staring at him, _"Good job,"_ she thought to herself.

Her face flushed to a dark red hue as tried to get a comprehensible reason as to why she was staring at him, "Uh.. Um.. See - I was - just…"

"Fate, is there something you want to say? Just say it," Gregory reassured in his deep, manly pitch and tone, not too sure what response that would get him.

"I - uh - w-wanted to know if I c-could eat lunch w-with you today," she fumbled her words around like a fool. She had thought to herself, _"Get it together, he's actually trying to talk to you!"_

Gregory raised his eyebrow again, unsure of why anyone would be interested enough to actually sit with him, considering he really didn't talk to anyone. "Uh, sure. I'm not exactly going to the cafeteria, though. Just meet me in the hallway when the lunch bell rings." After saying that, he offered a friendly nod downward, reassuring Fate that it was definitely okay.

"Thanks, Greg," she cooed almost in a whisper, trying not to draw any more attention, since she felt like all eyes were on her.

Next thing they knew, all of their classmates were in their seats, and school had officially started, signified by the bell.

 _-Approx. 11:45AM, Lunch time_

After some classes and quizzes, the lunch bell finally rang, all of the students dispersed from their desks and flooded the hallways of the academy.

"Go have fun, Fatey," Ayuki teased right before the pair made it outside the classroom door, being aware of Fate's lunch plans with Gregory.

"Hehe, thanks, Ayuki," Fate softly responded as the pair made it out into the hallway. Ayuki had walked in the same general direction as every other student, toward the cafeteria. Fate had looked in the opposite direction, where Gregory was standing there waiting for her.

There he stood - Gregory - in his long-sleeve button down dress shirt, that had a white pinstripe going down either sleeve. He wore tuxedo pants, that also had a white pinstripe down either side of his legs, topped off with black, leather loafers. He had his one-strap backpack slung on his shoulder, where the Poké Balls attached to the strap could be seen. He gave Fate a questioning look, hoping she wouldn't hesitate from his offer, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, lead the way," Fate immediately replied.

The two had traveled down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the cafeteria, in which they found a pair of glass double-doors that led outside to the recreational areas for gym class. Situated in this park-like area were three basketball courts, which were fenced in, mainly so that the basketballs being in use don't travel too far from the court when they go out-of-bounds. The court had smoothed concrete posing as the 'floor' or 'play area' of the court. Two tennis courts, all standard equipment, which was also fenced in. And a dual-use football field that was surrounded by a track was situated on the far side of the school's property. Right next to the basketball courts was the school's gym, which contained the gender-separated locker rooms, and an 'official' basketball court, for when the basketball teams play their games versus other private academies, and lots of bleacher seats for when the school's administration holds their assemblies for students.

Fate and Gregory had seated themselves at a picnic table that was a few feet from the fenced in basketball courts.

"I'm glad the school is lenient about lunch time," Fate said with a relieved sigh. After all, they didn't mind where you went for your lunch break, as long as you were back in class before the tardy bell.

"Yeah, I always come out here during lunch. I sometimes bring my basketball so I can keep myself occupied after I eat, good thing you wanted to eat lunch with me today, because I forgot it," he tried to ease the awkwardness by finishing that sentence with a smile.

Fate's face had flushed a dark red blush over itself, a very embarrassed grin stretched across her face, she was just happy to be in his company.

"I - just uh - err.." she struggled to get a comprehensible response, yet again.

"Look, just talk to me, I'm not anything _special,_ " he tried his best to reassure her, "let's try to get some conversation time in before lunch is over, yeah?"

' _If only you knew'_ she thought to herself. She probably felt more for him than he could fathom, but it probably wasn't that important right now, "Uh - what do you do after school? Are you in any clubs?" She knew he used to play for the school's basketball team, but that was last year.

He cocked his eyebrow up - which seemed to be his signature 'thing' now - at Fate, "Well, I don't do anything for the school anymore, but my Pokémon and I train at the Fighting Dojo every day after school, right before I head home," he explained.

Fate noticed the three Poké Balls attached to the strap of his backpack as he mentioned the Dojo, of course, he trains, duh! Saffron City was very well-known for the Fighting Dojo.

"Oh, that's actually really neat," she admitted, with an interested look in her eyes, "I've never had any Pokémon, really. My father gave some from his travels to the Professor in Johto, and his favorite Mr. Mime helps us around the house. I've also seen some of the boys in our class battling before and after school, I've never had any for myself."

Gregory nodded as he listened, "They're really great partners, I love and respect my Pokémon as if they were people. For all they know they could _be_ people." He shrugged shortly after his statement.

They had both eaten their food, and had a few minutes before they had to return to class.

"Are you going to play basketball with us in gym class today?" Gregory had broken the silence that ensued their meal.

"Uh, I'm not really good at sports, Greg - oh! - can I call you that?" Fate stammered her words out but were audible by Gregory.

Gregory had chuckled a bit. "Haha, yeah. All my friends in Nimbasa City called me Greg, so I don't see why you can't. And I'll show you, just meet me at the basketball courts after we get changed" he gave a charming smile to Fate, whose face was now blushing red.

"O-okay, thanks Greg," she smiled with a dark red blush on her face.

 _ **Boop, boop, boop.**_

The "bell" had rung for the students to return to their classrooms. Fate and Greg had returned to their classroom, their gym class wasn't until the end of the day.

 _-Approx 1:30PM, final period_

Rather than walking with Greg, Fate decided to walk to their gym class with her friend - Ayuki.

"So Fate, how was your little lunch date? _Hmmmm?_ " Ayuki had begun to get inquisitive and nosey, but you could say that's normal for high school girls.

Fate blushed red again, unsure as to how to answer directly, "It was uh - it was fun, I guess."

"Did you two _kiss?_ Did'ya? Did'ya?"

"N-no, Yuki, we just ate and talked, that's it."

"Aww, that sucks, you shoulda kissed him!" Yuki shouted, not really caring for who was listening, obviously making Fate blush in embarrassment.

.She knew Greg wasn't around, he always took the long way to gym class, while Fate and Ayuki took the short way. That was a relief.

The pair had arrived at the gym, there was a hallway that circled the actual gym that was inside. As soon as you enter, the girls dressing rooms are found on the left, and the boys on the right, both with doors that were unlocked by the school's coaches, and could only be opened from the inside.

The pair took their gym clothes and darted into the dressing room, trying not to waste any time.

Some minutes later, Fate and Ayuki emerged from the girl's dressing room.

The gym class was the only time on school grounds where students could wear something that was 'out of code'. So the class was popular for the students' only chance to wear their favorite color at school.

Fate and Ayuki made their way into the gym, which was the "stadium" for the school's basketball team. There were three basketball courts. The one in the middle was the regulation court, while the two outliers weren't as wide. The bleachers were 'pushed back' to the wall, so the two outer courts could be used for the class, normally when the bleachers are out, the middle court is the only one visible.

Thirty or so other students were already in the gym, some students were sitting by the walls studying or talking, while some others were playing basketball on the basketball goals available.

Greg had approached the pair, giving a slight wave to the two. "Hi Ayuki. Hi Fate."

"Hi Greg." The pair had said in unison.

Fate felt a nosebleed coming on, and immediately made an effort to cover her nose, fearing embarrassment.

Greg was already breaking some sweat. He was wearing what looked like a basketball jersey, it was blue, it had the number 9 on the front in orange, with a logo - also in orange - that looked like an iconic ferris wheel, but couldn't tell. The words above the logo said "Nimbasa WARRIORS," with matching shorts that had the same orange number on the leg, as well as mid-top shoes with the same color scheme.

Fate, on the other hand, was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt with a sports bra underneath, coupled with red running shorts and white sneakers. All of her violet hair was pulled up into one ponytail.

"Welp! Gotta go!" Ayuki had taken off, leaving Fate and her crush standing in front of each other.

"Well? You ready?" Greg had asked, hoping Fate would show some interest.

She took her hand off her nose and was immediately relieved. "Yeah, let's go."

One of the pair's classmates had thrown a basketball toward Greg, after he had asked for one. They arrived at one of the basketball goals that wasn't being used, so he could show her the basics of basketball without interference.

 _-Approx. 3PM, end of school_

Fate and Yuki had agreed to not walk together after school today, since Fate wanted time to get to know her crush a little better. So Ayuki had walked with another group of mutual friends and went their separate ways.

Greg had agreed to walk with Fate after school, at least until they needed to part ways.

"You know, you're a lot sweeter than you show," Fate almost silently uttered. _Oh no? Could that strike a nerve?_ She believed she had finally screwed up, _what if she did_? A few moments of silence soon followed.

Greg shot an eyebrow in Fate's direction, "Uh, well," his face had turned red above his facial hair, "it wouldn't be right if I was sweet to everyone, someone that I don't like very much might get the wrong idea!" He then let out an awkward but hearty chuckle afterwards.

 _Woah, he likes me. Uh, how do I- uh - how - uh._ Fate's entire thought process crumbled.

Fate's mind had turned into white noise. Devoid of a comprehensible response.

A few frantic blinks of her eyes followed, "Uh…"

Fate had briefly stopped walking for a minute and stood still with an embarrassed expression, causing Greg to stop and console her friend.

"You okay?" Greg was glancing at her odd gaze. Fate's visage was showing characteristics of someone who was crazy, or maybe someone who was embarrassed.

 _Pull it together, moron!_ Fate shook her head, as if she was shaking some sense into herself. "I'm so sorry, I just lost my train of thought-"

"Haha, don't worry, it happens to everyone."

Fate and Greg had continued walking on the sidewalk, eventually coming to an intersection - which was unfortunately their stop for today.

Greg scratched the top of his head in confusion, "Is this where I bow and say bye?" But he was soon interrupted when Fate rushed to him and gave him a strong embrace, he then returned the favor.

"See you tomorrow!" Fate had called out, heading in the direction of her home.


	2. A New Companion

A/N: Hey dudes, if you like (or don't like) the story, be sure to leave some reviews. Feedback is awesome. \o/

Lots of thanks to thesuzerain from /r/PokemonInsurgence for allowing me to use some content from his fan-made Pokemon game: Pokémon Insurgence.

I do not own Pokémon.

Chapter 2: "A New Experience"

 _-Saffron City, Chiura household, approx 4PM_

Fate had arrived home after her tedious day at school. She opened the unlocked front door to her home in her peaceful neighborhood situated in a suburb just outside Saffron City.

As she stepped inside the house, she removed her shoes at the designated spot near the front door, and continued into the kitchen, where her father - Norio - was stationed sitting at the dining room table, drinking coffee.

Norio usually gets home before Fate, so he makes his coffee and waits to greet his daughter every afternoon when she returns home from school. Except for today, where he urged his daughter to return home immediately after school.

Fate already figured that something was up, but it couldn't be that bad. She has been passing all of her classes with flying colors, and she trusted her father more than anyone else. What could really go wrong?

"Good afternoon, dear," Norio spoke as Fate entered the kitchen, "did you have a good day at school, sweetie?" He followed with a smile

Fate raised a slight eyebrow when she noticed her father. But him sitting at the dining table drinking his coffee was completely normal, but then reverted back to her normal smiling face, then bowed upon greeting him. "Yes, father."

"Why've you urged me to come straight home today?" She continued.

Norio's previous smile had completely changed. A straight, stern expression now covered his face - he had obviously went into 'serious mode.'

"You know about Pokémon, correct? They inhabit our world, and we live with them side-by-side - but I'm sure you knew that already." He started

He continued, "Pets, lifelong friends, helpers. Pokémon all have a different purpose for different people.."

"Like Meemee, right!?" Fate piped suddenly, causing her father to raise a puzzled eyebrow.

Norio retained his straight face, "Yes, dear. Just like Meemee."

He continued, "But most people keep their Pokémon in a Poké Ball, as it is the standard tool for catching and training Pokémon. I befriended Meemee a long time ago, and he has stuck with me throughout our years."

"That makes sense, Papa, Yuki has a Poké Ball, and the Unovan-exchange-student-boy has three of them. I wonder what kind of Pokémon they have." Fate pondered with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Hahaha, I hope you find this new experience to be something that you can learn from!" Norio had chuckled, easing the mood tenfold, but leaving Fate completely confused.

"Whaaa~?" Fate responded to her father's hopes, unaware of what his plan was.

"Change into your hiking clothes dear, we're going for a stroll in the woods outside of the city." Norio finished.

\- About 30 minutes later

Fate skipped into the kitchen, in a button-up plaid shirt that resembled a 'lumberjack' style, and loose blue jeans, along with a pair of boots that she had never worn before, obviously trying to dress for the occasion.

Norio was in his work attire, but this time he had a bag around his shoulder.

"You ready, Fate? Let's go." Norio called out, opening the door and motioning Fate outside.

\- Some minutes later,

Fate and Norio - her father - had been walking into a beaten path for a few minutes. Norio was sure that they'd come across some Pokémon here, because this is a common path for first time trainers.

This path was pretty much like any forest, cluttered with trees, rocks, plenty of moss, and leaves.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, a few Pidgey had flown in the trees above them. On a nearby tree, a Caterpie had recently evolved into a Metapod, so it remained hanging on a branch. A Pikachu was also nearby eating a berry from a berry tree.

Norio spoke with a low and soft voice. "You see, they're just like any passive animal."

"Today I want you to catch your first Pokémon. Sorry if this is a bit much," Norio retrieved a Poké Ball out of his bag, "but I'll show you what to do. So don't worry too much. Let's keep walking."

Fate just nodded her head in agreement and followed her father, very eager for this learning experience.

"Fate, if you come across something that you want to befriend, just point it out to me as we walk." Norio reassured his daughter, knowing that her first choice would be the most important choice. He seemed to not want to pressure her too much.

Fate glanced at every creature they saw here in the woods outside of Saffron City, all of them looked intriguing. She even eyeballed a Butterfree, but it swiftly took off after it noticed humans nearby.

 _Oh well,_ she thought.

A few Rattata here and there, Pidgey of all sorts of body shapes in the trees, even a Spearow flew around their heads for a few moments before Fate finally saw the one that stuck out to her the most.

It took Fate a minute to notice what it was, but the color of its fur stuck out to her.

 _An orange dog? That looks so cute!_ Her thoughts immediately got set on that Pokémon.

"Papa I want that one!" She frantically pointed at the orange dog that hadn't seemed to spot them yet.

Norio held a finger up to his closed lips, "Sssssh…"

"Eep, sorry," Fate said in a truly apologetic tone.

Norio examined the Pokémon she was looking at. It was a Growlithe, a pretty rare species, especially for this far into the woods. It didn't have a collar, so it was definitely wild.

"Fate, do you remember the Police Officer's dog? The Arcanine? It liked to eat berries, didn't it? Get one off of that tree, I want to see something," Norio requested of his daughter.

Fate then looked around, looking for a berry tree, then spotted one that had berries of a blue hue on it, her father referred to these as 'Oran berries.'

"Try to lure that Growlithe over here, be really calm and be inviting.. and nice, using that berry. Take this Poké Ball, if it gets near you, press this button here while holding it near it," Norio commanded.

 _Oh no, this is it, I thought I was okay with this, but I don't think I can do it._

" _Be really calm," he says.. okay.. as long as I can do that.._

Fate took a few steps toward the Growlithe that was sniffing at a berry tree for food, but couldn't reach to the last few berries near the top.

She got down on one knee, holding the berry in her right hand, Poké Ball in her left. She followed this with a 'kissing' sound that people usually do to call their dogs.

 _Uh oh._ The Growlithe had noticed Fate, and started approaching her in a cautious manner.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya'," she continued with her plead toward the Pokémon, offering the berry with an open hand.

The Growlithe had reached Fate, and started sniffing at the berry in her hand, and as soon as the Pokémon recognized the scent from the berry, it started munching at it. As soon as the berry was eaten up, Fate made a non-violent attempt to pet the Growlithe on its back, as per the usual way to pet animals.

 _Please don't bite me,_

 _Please don't bite me,_

 _Please don't bite me,_

 _Please don't bite me,_

 _Please don't bite me._

The Pokémon's tail started swinging left and right, accepting the petting while also trying to lick at Fate's hand.

"Hehe! You're so adorable! So I do it like.. this?"

Fate had pressed the button to the Poké Ball, causing the ball to expand while holding it facing the Growlithe, the ball opened and the red aura suddenly took in the Pokémon and it went inside the Poké Ball without any issues, then the Poké Ball returned to its small and normal state.

Norio had a look of shock on his face, "She's a natural. She just caught a wild Growlithe with her kindness more than her ability to throw a ball.."

Fate was holding the Poké Ball close to her, returning to her father's side. "Papa, I really don't want to keep it cooped up in this thing for so long.

Her father had a reassuring look on his face, "I'm not too sure how they make these things, but I'm sure it'll be fine until we get home. I'm sure you're drained already," he then motioned for the two to return home.

\- Some minutes later, around 6PM, in front of the Chiura household

Fate embraced the Poké Ball the entire way home, it was late and she was exhausted from her learning experience today, but something came out of it.

Norio unlocked the door and opened it, removing his shoes before entering the kitchen, Fate followed suit, since now her boots were no longer brand new.

"Papa can I look at it? Can I?" Fate pleaded in a childish manner. Knowing that she sometimes forgets to refer to him as 'father' and gets the childish instinct to say 'papa.' One of these days it'll let her get her way.

"Of course," Norio responded in a very soothing manner, knowing that his daughter and himself were home safe, "it is your Pokémon after all, you caught it yourself."

He went off into the living room with a smile, and came across Meemee, who was sleeping.

Fate went into the living room after her father, and held out her Poké Ball, facing toward the floor. She pressed the button on the front, the ball expanded and opened, the same red aura from before then brought her beloved Pokémon into their house.

 **Arf! Arf!** The Growlithe responded in happiness from seeing Fate, but didn't look so impressed with Meemee.

"Here, Fate. Take this Pokédex, you might need it. It's a device that records info on Pokémon, even tells you what their common names are. This one is a Growlithe."

The Growlithe was wagging its tail intensely and leaning on Fate's standing leg, hoping to grab her attention.

"Let me take a look, sweetie. I'm sure you want to name it." Norio began examining the Growlithe in an odd manner, but it didn't take him long. "It looks like you've got a female, sweetie, want to give her a name? I'm sure she'll learn it soon, Growlithe are very intelligent Pokémon."

Fate gave it some thought for a few moments, then conjured a name immediately after.

"Aha! I know! I'll name her… Lola!" Fate cried out, then kneeled to pet Lola. "Yeah, Lola!"

Norio laughed under his breath, impressed by his daughter's natural talent and creativity. "That's my girl."

 _My girl._

" _That's my girl…"_

 _Even though…_

Johto region, unknown time or place.

"You don't fear for her upbringing, Mr. Chiura?" The man's voice was recalled once more into Norio's memory - still haunting him.

"No, I have pride that I can raise a girl on my own, since you cannot, " Norio immediately responded.

"But she's so different, can't you tell? I can find another adoptive parent if you're not _up to it._ "

"Quiet, fool. Once the adoption process is finished, I'll be taking her back to the Kanto region with me, where I can raise her properly."

"Heheh, you can tell can't you? Why I named her 'Fate'? You can see it. There's something special about her, and I'm definitely not the person you'd want raising such a special child. Fufufu."

 _Of course that evil man was right, there's something special about her. That's why he passed her on to me so easily, in hopes that she'd grow up being oppressed. But she hasn't even cause a glimpse of being oppressed, though she doesn't know the truth._

 _How do I tell her?_

 _I raised her,_

 _I comfort her,_

 _I make her safety my number one priority,_

 _But she deserves to-_

"Papa! Papa! Take a picture of me and Lola, please!" Fate cried out impatiently to her father, handing him her smartphone with the 'camera' app already opened.

"Of course, dear," Norio reassured, taking his daughter's smartphone and snapping a few pictures of the pair - Lola was trying to lick Fate's face in all of the pictures, "you two look cute. I'm sure she'll make for a lifelong companion - Growlithe are known for being defensive of their owners and families. Don't take that for granted." Norio had returned Fate's phone to her.

"I sure won't, Papa, I love her so much already," Fate had the side of her face facing Lola, letting the Growlithe lick her cheek, "she's so adorable."

Norio headed for the kitchen, "I'm going to start on dinner, we'll have steaks with broccoli so Lola can eat along, I'll just cook extra."

"Yay!" She had cried out, hugging her new companion.

 _Yeah, that's my daughter._


End file.
